PERCY JACKSON TRUTH OR DARE PLZ READ
by EMERALDWARHOG
Summary: An epic Percy jackson truth or dare story! Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

THE GODS

Chapter one: I Am King of the Gods?

You do NOT want to be a god. At first I thought it was cool, but

later I realized how dangerous it could be. Sure, it was fun to fool

around with our powers, but being chased by bloodthirsty monsters? No.

Not. Fun. One. Bit. But before we go into that story, I should

probably introduce myself. I am Hunter, King of the Gods. Now you must

be thinking, how can a fifteen year-old boy be the King of the Gods?

Well, we'll get to that later. All you have to know now is that at the

time I am beginning this story, I was at school completely unaware

about my powers. But my friends knew. In fact, they are Gods

themselves. Anyways, let's get to the story.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked my friends Erik, Anthony, and Raven at

the bus stop. "We were thinking about going to that new movie that

came out yesterday, King of the Gods. Wanna come?" Erik asked. Now

Erik and Anthony were the only people at school who knew about my

crush on Raven. "Yeah, sure!" I said as I fist-pounded Anthony. We

wanted to see that movie ever since we saw the first trailer. "Great,"

Erik said, "but I think there were only two seats available on one of

the aisles, and two on the other. Hunter, you're going to have to sit

with Raven if that is okay with you." "Yeah, that's okay." I answered,

slightly blushing. I noticed that Raven was blushing too. Maybe I did

have a chance with her. Maybe Erik was wrong.

Things were going well. At least Jackson the bully wasn't there. Of

course, I spoke too soon "What're ya doing, dorks? Planning to see

that movie, 'My Little Pony Friendship Hour'?" Jackson asked. "No, we

were going to see 'King of the Gods'. How did you know that that was

its name? Are you gonna watch it?" I said. "No, but you just earned

yourself an 'Evening Wedgie'!" he retorted. 'Ugh, why does Jackson

have to be such a jerk?' I thought. "Maybe because he is a bully" said

Anthony, almost as if reading my mind. "What did you say?" I asked, to

confirm that he answered a question that was in my head. "Nothin',"

Anthony replied quickly.

"Guys, are we going to get on the bus or not?" Raven asked

impatiently. "Nah, let's just walk all the way there so we can be late

for class!" Erik said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him as

we got on the bus.

"Are we watching the movie today?" I asked Anthony when we were

getting ready for recess. Raven and Erik were in a different class, so

I didn't get to talk to them all that much, the only time I got to

speak to them was before and after school and at lunch. "Yeah" Anthony

answered. "When?" "Right after school" "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LINE UP!" Mr.

Fridge, our teacher yelled into his megaphone. "Hmm… what if I put

shaving cream in his megaphone…" I thought. "Yeah, that would be

funny." A voice in my head that sounded just like Anthony's said.

"What did you just say?" I asked Anthony. "I didn't say anything, I

thought something though," He answered. "What did you think?" I asked

him. "Oh, you know, I thought - yeah, that would be funny - didn't you

hear it?" He said. "Umm… actually yeah, I did. How are you in my

head?" I said. "Oh, you know! Because we're Gods, remember?" he

replied. After hearing that, I fainted.

I woke up in an old fashioned infirmary. "You've been asleep for five

hours," Raven said, standing at the table next to my bed. "Where am

I?" I asked her.

"You're in the temple of the Gods," She answered. "Ha ha very funny,"

I said. "You're only trying to make this setup more realistic. I mean,

why are you trying to make me believe that I am a god? 'Cause when

Anthony told me I was a God, I actually believed it for a second, and

then I blacked out." I said. "Why do you talk so much?" Erik said,

walking, no, flying into the room. "OH MY GOD ERIK HOW ARE YOU

FLYING?!" I screamed. "We are Gods!" He said. "Wait, if we're Gods,

then we should all have something that we are God of. What am I the

God of?" I asked eagerly. "Okay, I am the God of air, Raven is the

Goddess of technology, and Anthony is the God of the organs for some

weird reason, and you are the God of death, A.K.A. King of the Gods.

We were going to explain this all to you at the movie theater, but the

sooner the better!" Erik explained. "So… does this mean I can do

anything?" I asked no one in particular. "Not anything, but things

related to death." Raven said. "So I can basically do anything as long

as it has to do with creepy stuff and death?" I asked her. "Yeah" She

replied. "COOL! Wait a second." I said. I concentrated on looking

like a God. Suddenly, I grew forty feet tall, my pupils vanished, I

was wearing a black robe with the hoodie up, and had a giant scythe in

my hand. "I AM DEATH. BOW BEFORE ME" I bellowed. "JUST KIDDING," I

said in a very loud and distorted voice. "WOAH, MY VOICE SOUNDS

AWESOME!" I yelled.

We were at the movie theater when Anthony wanted to mess around with

our powers. "Raven, turn the movie off," he said, "Erik, take your God

form and fly down there, Hunter, you make skeletons come out of the

ground and attack the screen, and I'll make everyone get a mind

message saying: 'I AM GOD. BOW BEFORE ME OR I SHALL TAKE YOUR SOUL!'

and give them a stomachache. Everyone know what they have to do?"

"Yep" we all replied. To shorten the story, everyone did what he or

she was supposed to, and I have to say, it was pretty funny, and

Erik's God form was pretty epic.

When we got to school the next day, I remembered what Jackson said

about the 'Evening Wedgie' that I earned the day before. I thought I

would test just how powerful Death was.

CHAPTER TWO

I Give Jackson a Wedgie

When I looked in my locker, I saw a note. It said, MEET ME IN THE

SCIENCE ROOM AT LUNCH. DON'T BRING ANYONE. DON'T WORRY. GODS DON'T

HAVE TO EAT. – RAVEN

Okay, that was weird. Why would the hottest girl at school, and my

best friend, want to meet me alone in the science room? What was going

on? When it was lunch, I thought that I could eat a little bit before

I went to the science room. "Where's Raven?" Erik finally asked. I

spit out my food. "OH MY GOD! I'll meet you at recess guys!" I yelled

as I ran to the science room. I heard a faint "But where are you

going?" as I exited the cafeteria. Of course, Raven was already there.

"You're late," she said. "I know, but-" she interrupted me. "It

doesn't matter. You're here now." She handed me another note. "Read it

at home," she said. "Okay," I replied.

At recess I saw Jackson coming toward me with his 'friends'. "Ready

for your 'Evening Wedgie', nerd?" he asked. "Yup" I said, armed with a

plan. "Wait, I have on last request," I said. "What is it?" he said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Ugh, fine. But make it quick!"

he answered. I went back into the school, but instead of going to the

bathroom, I turned the corner and went straight to the front entrance

of the school and walked outside. When I got outside, I took my God

form and walked over to the playground. "JACKSON HAKMIOSON, YOU SHALL

STOP YOUR ACTIONS OF BULLYING CHILDREN OR I SHALL TAKE YOUR SOUL!" I

bellowed. "Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that you're God," He

said. I summoned my scythe and put the point to his neck and summoned

some zombies to attack his friends. "DO YOU WANT TO TEST ME!? BECAUSE

I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH ONE WORD!" I said. "O-o-okay sir. I

w-w-w-wont

b-bully k-k-k-k-kids again I-I-I s-swear!" he said "GOOD. I SHALL BE

GOING NOW. I HAVE SOME SOULS TO COLLECT," I said. "OH, AND ONE MORE

THING," I said. Then I gave Jackson a wedgie. Except not your ordinary

wedgie. I put his underwear over his head.

CHAPTER THREE

I Read Raven's Letter

When I got home, I read the letter. It said, MEET ME AT THE SILVER

BULLET AT 7:30 SHARP. JANE AVENUE, 3RD RESTRAUNT TO THE RIGHT. –

RAVEN

Uh-oh. Was this a date? I hoped it wasn't. I wasn't prepared!

Questions kept running through my head. What should I wear? Should I

walk? Should I wear formal clothes or casual clothes? I settled with

wearing jeans and an army jacket. At seven, I got on my bike and drove

to the address she gave me.

When I got there, I was surprised. Raven usually wore jeans and a

t-shirt that said LET'S KILL BARNEY on it. But now, she looked more

beautiful than ever. She was wearing a golden dress and

diamond-encrusted earrings. Her usual biker gloves were replaced by

expensive looking pearl bracelets; and she was wearing lipstick.

Something that she would rather die than wear. I realized my mouth was

hanging open and quickly shut it. This definitely looked like a date.

When I sat down at the table, she whispered, "I'm just trying to make

it look like we are regular teens on a date. This is actually just a

discussion about what it means to be a God." "Then what's with the

restaurant? Why did you bring me here?" I asked her "Because this is

where the Gods HQ is. There are a lot more Gods that go to our school

than you think," she whispered back. "Wow, great headquarters," I

said. "This isn't it. Hesha macklaki hormanki!" she said. Immediately

after she said that, our surroundings changed to a room with steel

walls, pictures of Gods in battle, and a giant

flat-screen TV at the front of the room. There was a handful of kids

from school; some I didn't even recognize. I started to get up, but

Raven told me to sit back down. "This is only a simulation of our HQ,"

she said, "they can't see you, and the people at the restaurant can't

see them, so don't get up, or they will get suspicious," she said.

"Can you say that a little more confusing please?" I asked her. "If

you were them, you would see us sitting at a table talking," she

replied. "Oh" I said. "So… on with the discussion," she said. "Kay" I

said.

CHAPTER FOUR

I Think Raven Is Starting To Like Me

Hai I think I'm going to upload the next chapter in a few weeks so bai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews help a ton! If you keep reviewing I might just keep going on with the story... Who knows! Anyways... Cookies, (::) YUM, and a shout out goes to the first person to review! Say what ur name is and what God u want to be and describe wut u look like and I'll aadd u in da story! Also, read this: ****A SCARY WAY TO BREAK UP! DO NOT stop reading this or something bad will happen! One day, Sarah was walking home from school when her boyfriend drove by and honked at her to get in. She got in his car and he drove her to the lake. Her boyfriend said he was going to tell her something very important. Sarah could have sworn he was going to propose. However, he flicked her off, pushed her in the lake and yelled, "I am breaking up with you, you awful girl! I hate you and I think that maybe you should just end your freaking life! DUMB idiot!" He laughed and drove off. It was a very cold day. Sarah climbed out of the lake, freezing cold, and feeling the worst she had in her entire life. She got home went in a hot bath, and slit her wrists and died in the bathtub. Her parents yelled and screamed at her to get out until they finally broke the door down. They saw no body, but the entire bathroom was dripping with her blood. Her mom went insane and killed herself three days later, her dad is in prison, accused of murder. Later that week, Sarah's ex boyfriend was taking a shower when she came from the drain, rotting and bloody, with a razor in her hand and said "Goodbye Jason." She cut his throat before he could scream. If you do not repost this with the title "1 scary way to break up", you are a heartless person and Sarah come to you in the shower from the drain, and will kill you the same way she killed her boyfriend. 24 ppl have broken this chain and died. You have 13 minutes. This scared me**


End file.
